Isobel Flemming
Isobel Saltzman (née Flemming) is portrayed by Mia Kirshner. She is the wife of Alaric and the mother of Elena Gilbert. Given she is Katherine's messenger, she could possibly be considered the season's fourth main antagonist. This character is a relative of the Gilbert Family and a member of the Pierce Family. Early Life All that is known about Isobel (or Isobel Flemming) is that she was born on October 17, 1975 and she is the birth mother to Elena Gilbert in 1992, since its said that she came to Grayson at the age of 16, and was the wife to Alaric Saltzman. It's told that when Isobel gave birth to Elena, Grayson Gilbert helped her through labor. She's originally from Grove Hill, Virginia, and attended Duke University to learn about supernatural beings. She was a cheerleader in high school along with her former friend Trudie Peterson, whom after Isobel turned into a vampire, was ordered to be killed by her in A Few Good Men. Isobel was later killed by Damon Salvatore, the police couldn't find her body and she was assumed dead. It is later revealed that she had a romantic relationship with Damon before she was turned, and after that she turned to Katherine Pierce who had came to meet her, presumably out of genetic curiosity. Season One In the episode A Few Good Men, Damon confirmed that he indeed killed her, but also turned her into a vampire. Damon had said that she begged for him to turn her, and because he liked her he did. Later in the same episode, Elena dialed her number and Isobel picked up but she hung up after she heard Elena's voice. When John Gilbert came back to town, he told Damon that he sent her to him, but he didn't know that she wanted to become a vampire. At the end of Blood Brothers, Isobel showed up at the Mystic Grill and says "Hello Rick." In Isobel, she wanted to meet her daughter Elena Gilbert, and threatened to kill everyone in town if she didn't get her way. Her actions made it seem like she did not care about her daughter, husband, or the town. Isobel wanted the device, because Katherine wanted all the tomb vampires dead. She used two minions, Cherie and Frank, to help her while she was in town. John came to visit her in her loaned house and was shown to also want the device. Since all John's attempts had failed, Isobel had a talk with Elena, to try to get the invention from Damon. When they met up and Elena asked her about Katherine, all she said was: "You look just like her.. it's eerie." Isobel shown that she could hurt Elena's family and friends by using Cherie and Frank to injure Matt and also got one of them to kidnap Jeremy. Elena convinced Damon to give it to her when she said that Bonnie could take off the spell. Bonnie only pretended to dispel it, and afterwards Elena met up with Isobel and gave her the device. Although emotionally cold at times, after a phone conversation with John Gilbert, it was shown that Isobel does care about her daughter. Their phone conversation also revealed that John Gilbert is Elena's biological father. Before she left town, she compelled Alaric, her former husband, to finally get over her, showing that she still does have some good in her, and told him that she realizes it was a mistake to turn into a vampire. Relative powers She has all of the powers of a vampire but still being relatively new, being turned less than 10 years ago. Therefore she is weak in relation to older vampires which there are many, including Damon who is 129 years older in terms of how much longer he has been a vampire. Therefore he easily over powered her physically slamming her to the floor and choking her with one hand at one time even if she just as easily overpowered her still human former husband, lifting him with one hand by the throat choking him with no effort at all. Her powers of mind control are sharp and are used often, and easily overrides a person's survival instinct. She is able to program a human male to deliver a message and then dutifully kill himself by stepping in front of a truck. She can at will have mortals perform sex acts on her and each other or get them to do bodily harm against other humans. She was able to selectively wipe the memory of her former husband in gesture of modicum of compassion to him. Attitude toward humans They are at the most a means to an end to her; a source of food, entertainment (including sexual), puppets to be robbed of their free will using them as "muscle" against other humans if she wish not to condescend to do it herself. As mentioned she is cold, even colder than Damon and has no compunction in programming a human as a messenger boy and having him kill himself after the message is delivered. She feels absolutely no guilt in killing humans and drinking their blood with no need to feel any guilt over it, voluntarily "turning off" any such evidence of conscience. It is only with her human daughter and former husband she displays any affection to humans in any form and it is often fleeting. Gallery IsobelLicense.png|Isobel's license. Isobelpicture.jpg|A picture of Isobel. Isobelbed.jpg|Isobel is first seen. Isobelexplaining.jpg|Isobel tells Alaric about vampires. Vampire_isobel.jpg|Isobel working on her computer. Trudie_isobel.jpg|A picture of Isobel and her old friend Trudie Peterson when she was human. Appearances ;Season 1 * Bloodlines (flashback) * A Few Good Men (flashback) * Blood Brothers (flashback) * Isobel (episode) Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Gilbert Family Category:Pierce Family Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Minor Characters